


Sad Playlist

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Virgil visits Roman who's listening to sad music.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 61





	Sad Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night! I hope you like it! Feel free to comment.

Virgil heard the faint sound of music coming from Roman's room. It wasn't unusual for him to be listening to music this late so he brushed it off. Until, that is, he got closer to the room on the way to his own. He then heard that Roman was listening to his sad playlist. The one he listens to solely when he's upset about something. 

Virgil inches closer to the door and listens. Roman is muttering to himself. He can't quite make out what the fanciful side is saying but he can tell by the tone, it isn't good. No, it's likely something very upsetting. Virgil cracks open the door.

"Oh, hey." Roman tries to sound happy but Virgil knows better than to assume that's the case.  
"You doin' okay bud?"  
"Oh, of course, just thinking about new ideas."  
"Right." He draws out the word. "Just like I'm writing poetry when I pace my room biting my nails." The sarcasm puts a small, barely there smile on Roman's face.  
"Come in?" He asks instead of responding.  
"Course, what's up?"  
"Shut the door." Virgil obliges. "I just feel... like I'm not important to the team anymore."  
"Princy you know that's not true."  
"Am I, really?" Virgil sits down on the floor and motions for him to do the same. He does.  
"Look, I know how you feel. Before I ducked out I felt like I only did harm. But we saw what happened when I wasn't around. Thomas was a mess. Imagine if he couldn't come up with ideas. Imagine if the thing his job relies on was gone."  
"But there's Remus."  
"Dear God no, we absolutely don't want him running the show. Could you imagine the videos? 'how many mice can I eat in a day?' Imagine all the crazy stuff he'd make Thomas do."  
"But, Janus said that besides the mustache, there's no difference between us."  
"He… told you his name?"  
"Yeah and I made fun of it."  
"Good, he's a prick. Look he's wrong. Sure maybe you cross some lines sometimes but, the difference between you two is he knows he's crossing them and doesn't care, in fact he tries to cross lines. You don't ever do it to be hurtful. It's all in good fun most of the time. He's just a creep."  
"But what if Janus was right? Thomas and Patton seemed to take his side so maybe… maybe there's some truth to what he said."  
"They agreed with him?"  
"Yeah." He says barely above a whisper.  
"Well he's wrong and they're being conned. It's what he does. He lies and he hurts people. And I'm going to seriously mess him up for hurting you."  
"You'd do… that… for me?"  
"Of course I would. But I also hate his guts. So win win." That gets a small laugh out of Roman.  
"Thank you Virgil." 

Virgil slips his jacket off of his shoulders and lays it over Roman's. Roman looks up into his eyes with the saddest smile. Grateful but barely holding on. He grabs the jacket and sinks into the comfort it provides. He looks thoughtfully at Virgil.

"You're naked." He says.  
"I am?!" Virgil shouts and looks down at his body in panic. Only to be confused that he's still clothed. This gets a genuine laugh out of Roman.  
"Not literally, you dork. I meant you look naked without the jacket.".  
"Oh." Virgil says with a light blush.  
A moment if silence passes between the two.  
"Can you stay in here tonight?"  
"Yeah Ro, I'll stay."  
Virgil rests his arm around Roman's shoulders. Roman leans into the touch. Virgil holds him tighter.  
"You'll be okay. Trust me."  
"I trust you."


End file.
